The World Pastry Team Championship
by FairyTaillovaX766
Summary: Team St. Marie; consisting of Ichigo, Kashino, Andoh, Hanabusa, Tennouji, Henri-sensei, Lemon, Rick, Johnny and an OC Shuu along with their Sweet Spirits are going to attend the school competition of The World Pastry Team Championship...but a lot of trouble occurs before, during and after the games. Like Shuu is Ichigo's... and everyone's surprized by Ichigo's... and lots more!


**Hi! since I got lots of PM saying that they want a Yumeiro Patissiere FanFic, here it is! and im assuming you guys know the character... and this story takes place after 1 year of studying in Paris.**

**NORMAL: JAPANESE (I will still write it in english)**

**ITALICS: ENGLISH (they are suppost to be Japanese so...)**

**UNDERLINED: FRENCH**

**UNDERLINED + ITALICS: ITAIAN**

* * *

No one's P.O.V

Kashino, Hanabusa, Andoh, Lemon and Rick with their sweets spirits were having a self study lesson during cooking. They were creating some Bon Bon Chocolat. They were working fine until Rick started talking.

"*Sigh* Why do I have to be in the same group as the so-called 'sweet princes'? I don't mind Lemon-chan, but why you people? Now they are calling us the 4, F-O-U-R sweet princes! I want to be paired up with only girls! Like the old Team Ricardo! Lemon, Ichigo-" Rick complained half way until Lemon interrupted him.

"Ichigo senpai..." Lemon wondered.

"It's been a year since I last saw Amano..." Kanisho murmured.

"Ichigo-chan huh? We saw her when we won the Cake Grand Prix," Hanabusa said.

"I wonder if she is fine. I mean we are suppost to be on the same campus, but I never see her." Andoh was concerned.

* * *

Flashback

They had won the Cake Grand Prix and was settling in after the big party. They partied for 5 days straight and needed to calm down.

"Phew, those were some wild parties!" Vanilla yelled.

"But it was fun-desu" Caramel added.

"They have some great chocolates!" Chocolat said while grabbing another pile of chocolate.

"But that will end today," Cafe concluded.

"We are all going to study in the St. Marie Academy in Paris, so we can definitely see each other!" Andoh said to lighten up the mood.

"Yea Andoh's right. We will be together for a while anyways. We are going back to Japan tomorrow and then going to school on the same day." Kashino said coldly.

"Don't be so cold Kashino." Hanabusa asked.

"Um.. About that, I'm not going back with you guys... sadly." Ichigo interrupted.

"Why Amano-san?" Andoh asked.

"Well, my grandmother was apparently taught by Henri-sensei's grandfather. So Henri-sensei said that he will be my teacher and teach me what grandmother was taught. And since he is staying here for 2 weeks, I also have to stay here." Ichigo explained.

"Oh, so your going to be taught by Henri-sensei?" Kashino asked.

"Yep! But he said that I wouldn't be able to go back with you..." Ichigo got depressed.

"Don't worry! We can see each other in campus! It's just that we can't see each other until we enter the school," Vanilla said.

"That's right!" Cafe re-assured.

RING RING RING

Ichigo's phone rang.

"Oops, sorry!" She picked up the phone and started talking

"Oh, Henri-Sensei!"

"So the call is from Henri-sensei huh?" The sweet princes said.

"Sì. Capisco," (_Yes, I understand)_ She replied.

"What language is she speaking in-desu?" Caramel asked.

"It's Italian. But I don't understand..." Hanabusa spoke up.

"Grazie" _(Thank you) _She hung up the phone and faced the rest.

"I actually have to go now... I-" She was cut off by Kashino.

"Amano, where did you learn Italian?" Kashino asked.

"Oh, I didn't really learn it. I heard people talking and I just suddenly started being able to understand and speak."

"Anyways, What were you talking about?" Andoh asked.

"Oh right, Henri-sensei said that he need me to help him on something. So he is going to pick me up but..." Then she was cut off by a loud noise that came from above them. They looked up and found a helicopter. Kashino froze because he thought that the helicopter was Koshiro's.

"Ichigo! Hang on to the ladder! We are leaving!" The voice came from Henri-sensei.

"Okay!" She ran towards the rope but stopped. She turned around and ran towards the princes and gave them all a peck on the cheek, causing the boys to blush and freeze.

"Wow!" Chocolat said amused.

"Thank you for everything! See you in school!" She said as she left. They boys were still frozen and had their hand over where she kissed them. What they didn't notice was that she was crying while she left.

* * *

End of Flashback

"Now that I think of it was pretty brave move for Ichigo wasn't it," Chocolat said.

"WHAT? YOU GUYS GOT A KISS FROM ICHIGO? LUCKY!" Rick yelled.

"GROUP A! We are in a class here! Just because you guys are in group A, doesn't mean you can slack off! Next time you slack off, we will deduct your points!" The teacher scolded them.

"We are very sorry!" Lemon, Hanabusa and Andoh apologized.

"*Sigh* Anyways, I have a letter from Ms. Sully," As the teacher finished her sentence, she gave the 5 a sealed envelope.

* * *

After class

"This letter... It's from Henri-sensei," Cafe observed.

"I wonder what he needs with us..." Lemon asked.

"Lets just open this letter and do whatever it asks for," Rick said. So, they opened the letters and found a slip of paper that says: COME TO TOWER 2 BESIDE THE MAIN CAMPUS AT 4PM ON XX,OO, XXOX YEAR. (lame i know)

"Tower 2? isn't that a no-student-allowed place-deshi?" Mint asked.

"Yea, I think so..." Chocolat answered.

"Anyways, Lets meet up infront of Tower at 3:50p.m and go up together," Andoh suggested.

"Sure," everyone agreed and went to go to attend to their next class.

* * *

3:50p.m

Kashino, Chocolat, Andoh, Caramel, Hanabusa, Cafe, Rick and Basil were infront of an abandoned looking tower waiting for Lemon and Mint.

"Where is Lemon and Mint?" Kashino asked.

"Why don't we just be pati-" Basil was cut off by Lemon who was running with Mint flying behind her.

"I am so sorry for being late!" Lemon shouted.

"It's nothing Lemon. Lets go in," Hanabusa said as they entered the haunted hause looking tower. Inside was nothing but pitch black darkness. No lights, no windows, just darkness. Until...

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Basil called out.

"Um, we were called by Henri-sensei to come here," Rick added. Then BOOM! The lights went up, causing the members to freak out.

"KYAAA!" Mint, Chocolat, Caramel screamed while hiding behind their partner.

"Ahaha! I'm sorry!" The voice came from Henri-sensei who was climbing down the stairs.

"Henri-sensei! It's not funny-desu!" Caramel scolded.

"Sorry Caramel, I just had to do that." He apologized while trying not to laugh.

"Anyways, we have more important issues we need to cover," This voice was in a very serious one, that came from Ms. Sully followed by Honey and Tennouji.

"Tennouji kaichou!" The members were surprised to see her here in Paris when she was suppost to be in Japan.

"I called her here. It is very crucial that everyone invited will take part in this," Henri-sensei started talking. "But before we start talking, I would like to invite you into a room where you can sit instead of having to stand while I talk," he directed the group towards the big wooden door which lead to a fancy looking room with teas and several different types of sweets laid out on the table.

"Please help your selfs before I start talking," He let the members gather any sweets they wanted. After a while, they settled down around a big table where Henri-sensei, Tennouji and Ms. Sully were sitting.

"We have invited you here to compete with us in The World Pastry Team Competition, as a representative of Japan. As you know, The World Pastry Team Competition is where the pastries from all around the world attend. This year, they added another column for schools to attend and compete against each other and we were fortunate enough to get the opportunity to attend this years school competition. We will be the only team that consists of middle schoolers and the first ever team to go as a former/on-going St. Marie student. Now that I am done explaining, are you all wiling to join this competition? It is going to be an extremely hard competition out there. Nothing like the Cake Grand Prix." There was a long silent in the room. Until Lemon spoke up.

"I will. I want to know the world of sweets and see how much I can go with the skills I have."

"I will as well. I want to know the other chocolatiers." Kashino said. And everyone seemed to be convinced by this and nodded.

"Will you all join Team St. Marie?"

"Yes," they all replied in unison.

"Great. Now, I will read out the list of people in out group. There will be 10 people in the team, while Ms. Sully will be our adviser. The members are: Henri Lucas, Tennouji Mari, Kashino Makoto, Andoh Sennosuke, Hanabusa Satsuki, Yamagishi Lemon, Ricardo Benigni, Johnny McBeal, Shuu and..."

"There is more?And who's Johnny McBeal and Shuu?" Lemon asked.

"Amano Ichigo," he finished.

"Amano..." Kashino started.

"Ichigo?" Chocolat finished.

"3" Ms. Sully counted.

"2" Tennouji continued and

"1" Honey finished.

"Amano/Amano-san/Ichigo/Ichigo-chan/Ichigo-senpai is joining too?!" they exclaimed with disbelief.

* * *

**How was it? **

**please RnR!**


End file.
